


Caught

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spud is once again dragged away by Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Ethan caught Willow's kick to Spud from the corner of his eye, inwardly wincing at the impact. When Willow grabbed Spud and started dragging him away he had to fight against the instinct to ditch his match and run to the rescue. Somehow he doubted Aunt D would appreciate that career move. Poor Spud was still traumatized from being abducted the following week, nightmares haunting the smaller man where Ethan had never rescued him. He hadn't had the heart to let Spud know that he had nearly left him, ashamed now of that impulse. Spud was a much better friend than he deserved, or had ever had.

Clenching his teeth he turned away and continued with the match. Bobby thankfully put Bully through a table not long after, ending the whole fiasco. Then Roode got arrogant and wanted to put Bully through another table, and then yet another. Pushing back his impatience Ethan assisted, pretending enjoyment for the task until finally, finally it was done.

Rushing backstage he could see no sign of Spud, nothing was disturbed, and people were just going about their jobs. Dammit, where could he be? He'd half hoped Spud would be waiting at the curtain for him, perfectly safe and proud of him for winning. Pointing to a random crew member, he demanded, "Where is Rockstar Spud?"

"Willow dragged him off towards the exit about five minutes ago," the guy answered, apparently unconcerned by that bit of kidnapping.

Christ what kind of douches did Aunt D employ, "and no one thought to stop him?" incensed Ethan yelled at the people around him, disgusted at their cowardice. Cursing he stalked off, Willow better not have actually taken Spud from the arena, or there would be hell to pay.

Stalking towards the exit he kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of Willow or Spud. Rewarded when muffled thumps could be heard coming from a utility closet near the exit. Holding his breath he slowly eased the door open, spotting Spud as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Swallowing he breathed out a curse and dropped to his knees next to the smaller man.

"Spud?" Ethan hardly even dared to touch him, Spud's body contorted into a hideous pose, wires wrapping his arms to his feet causing him to be scrunched into a ball. Spud's eyes fluttered when he gently touched his face, blinking up at him in confusion.

"Sir?" Spud's breathing got faster and faster as he remembered what had happened, almost hyperventilating. Jerking his limbs he tried to straighten out, only causing the wires to dig deeper.

"Shh," Ethan soothed, stroking shaking fingers through Spud's hair, "Willow is gone now. I'll have you out of here in a minute. You just need to remain calm and still. Can you do that for me?"

Spud closed his eyes allowing Ethan's gentle strokes through his hair to calm him. Breathing slow and deep, he nodded, "yes Sir."

Quirking a smile Ethan couldn't help but admire Spud's quiet courage. Any of his so-called friends from before his wrestling career started would be still wailing and crying, and probably threatening multiple lawsuits. Working quickly Ethan unwound the wires, rage pounding behind his temples at the angry red lines they left behind. Willow really had gone too far this time. Luckily the bandage had protected Spud's injured leg. Now free from the restraints he pulled Spud out from the closet and into the safety of his arms. For a second he could only hold on, relieved beyond belief that the other man was safe.

Standing up, Spud cradled in his arms, Ethan once again marvelled at how much smaller the other man was. Though he did know by now not to express that sentiment to Spud. "Let's get back to my locker room."

"I can walk, Sir." Spud finally protested, waking from the daze he'd fallen into and wiggling to get down. It would be beyond awkward to be carried through the halls again. Bad enough Willow was able to cart him away as if he was a sack of potatoes.

"If you're sure," Ethan reluctantly let Spud slid to the ground, pulling his arm over his shoulder when the other man stumbled on the first step. At Spud's look of protest he commanded, "It's either this, or I carry you."

"I guess a little help would be fine," Spud allowed, trying not to show how much every step hurt. Glad when they arrived and he could sit down on the wonderfully comfortable couch.

Grabbing the first aid kit Ethan knelt down by the other man to examine his leg. The wires had managed to cut the skin a little and he silently cleaned the scratches and wrapped a bandage around them. Gently prodding Spud's injured ankle he determined there was no further damage, a miracle as Willow obviously had been uncaring of hurting the smaller man. "Wrists," he ordered, raising and sitting next to Spud.

Spud sighed and offered his arms, "I'm fine, Sir." He offered when the other man just as silently cleaned and wrapped the slight scrapes.

"Ethan," he reminded Spud, finally relaxing next to the smaller man now that his injuries had been treated. "And you were kidnapped again, I wouldn't call that fine."

"Ethan," Smiling at the reminder, this not the first time he'd been told, Spud turned so he could lean against the other man. Grateful for the offered comfort as Ethan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "He really didn't hurt me, asides from shoving me in that closet and tying me up."

"Willow will pay," Ethan promised darkly, grip tightening. He'd keep Spud safe; Willow would learn no one messed with his friends. Just then Spud's fingers grazed along his bare side and he shuddered at the ticklish sensation.

Spud pulled away, realizing for the first time that the other man was still dressed in his wrestling gear, "you came for me right way?" he questioned amazed.

"Of course Spud," heaving himself to his feet Ethan stretched out his aching muscles. "Who knows what that deranged lunatic would have done. Now, I'm going to get a shower. Will you be fine here?" He eyed Spud thoughtfully; the smaller man at least looking fairly relaxed sprawled out on the couch.

"Yes, Ethan," Spud smiled wondering not for the first time how anyone could think Dixie's nephew was just a self-absorbed jerk. "I'll be fine."

"Good, we'll go out to supper to celebrate my win over Bully Ray when I'm done."

"Sounds perfect, Sir," Spud closed his eyes, content to allow Ethan to plan the rest of his evening. He was lucky to have such a good friend.


End file.
